


Loved

by Valainistima



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valainistima/pseuds/Valainistima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray lives in NYC and meets a handsome man at the bar he works at. Swooped off his feet, Ray accepts his, a Ryan Haywood from Georgia’s, invitation for a date. Afterwards, Ray receives an unexpected parting gift. A thousand dollars in his pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short and won’t make sense as it is in the future. The story will be told in flashbacks until we catch up to here.

2 A.M. 10/21/14

 

A small beige apartment on the second floor of a New York apartment building, filled with the sounds of low grunts and needy moans, housed what was ours.

Ours to own, ours to know. And only ours.

Or at least that’s what I tell myself. It keeps me from feeling guilty. It keeps me from feeling used. From feeling dirtier than I already am after my ass is filled with what it shouldn’t and my hips bruised by those wonderfully strong hands of yours.

Speaking of hands.

Those same hands that punishes my body just the way I like it, comes up and grabs mine. I end up letting go of the fistful of sheets in that hand but it’s replaced with yours. Thick fingers thread between mine and squeezes.

Not hard. Not painfully. But gently. Reassuringly. Lovingly.

That’s another thing that keeps me from feeling like the gum under your shoe. These little things, that remind me that this is actually real. You and me. Us. We’re actually a real thing.

You squeeze again and pound harder. My bed has long since broken with your deliciously brutal thrusts, and you’ve replaced it weeks ago with a sturdier one. One that could take the brunt and batter of our passion. It bangs against the walls with your thrusts and it scraps at the wooden floors that now look like it was mauled by some beast. My breath cuts short with every thrust and I can feel yours, hot and in my ear.

"You’re so beautiful."

My heart races. My chest swells and I feel like I’m in a euphoria better than any climax. I love it when you do that.

I also love it when you hit it just right and oh god there it is.

"O-oh god, fuck, Ryan-" You cut me off with your bitten lips and those last few finishing thrusts that make my world white and wonderful.

 

3 A.M. 10/21/14

 

You’re warm against my back.

I’m grateful for this. Your arm is curled tightly around my waist, holding me close to the strong chest that cushions my back. Your lips are on my neck and you whisper the sweetest nothings into my ear. Your touch is possessive and your breath tickles my neck like your words do to my heart.

"Ray, you’re amazing."

I live for this.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight? I’ll buy you the whole restaurant. I’ll buy you anything you want."

But, I don’t want to be paid.

I shake my head slowly, placing my hand over yours that rests on my stomach.

"No, Ryan. You don’t have to get me anything."

You shift behind me and lean over to look at me.

"Then can we still go on a date?"

You’re so sincere. You practically plead to me with those light eyes that I love so much and I can’t help but melt. I lean up to kiss you softly and smile.

"Of course."

The moon light shines nicely into my window, blanketing the bed in some beautiful, white light. You hover over me still, bathing in this light, your pale skin brightening to give you an angelic sort of look. I could only wish. You make that lovely smile and kiss me back, lips pressing against mine softly.

"I love you, Ray."

And I feel loved.


End file.
